


[Podfic] I Will Sleep No More But Arise

by Chantress



Series: Sleeping And Waking (Podfics) [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Interrogation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ñolofinwë goes to Formenos in an effort to repair things with his half-brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Will Sleep No More But Arise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Will Sleep No More But Arise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274682) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



**Title:** I Will Sleep No More But Arise  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairing:** Fëanor/Fingolfin  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:26:25, mp3  
**Warnings:** Incest  
**Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9790546x6g5ixws/I_Will_Sleep_No_More_But_Arise.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> A just-because treat for Spiced Wine. I'd originally recorded this in December to go along with the first story in the series, but, what with one thing and another, didn't get a chance to finish editing it until now. So think of it as an extremely belated holiday present, because it pretty much is. :)
> 
> Thanks as always to amyfortuna for blanket permission and for writing such a delightfully hot story! :D


End file.
